By the Light of the Full Moon
by BigBlueBeautifulEyes
Summary: Amane Bakura, Yami Bakura/Thief King Bakura and Marik Ishtar/Malik Ishtar chatting.    It's my first story and it's not very good, please don't judge too harshly. Oh and, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I forgot to mention that in the story.


I don't know which shippings are in this, I don't think any are. But anyways, this is just a random mini-story I thought of when I saw the moonlight of the full moon. It's not very good, that much I already know. But help to improve it is appreciated. I guess if people really want shippings in it, I could put some in. But you have to tell me which one's. Because I'm not sure I'm even going to continue it after this one chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>The full moon cast a white glow upon the dark night. The huntress walked around, her currently topaz eyes shone bright. Her white hair barely being visible in the shadow of the trees. She looked around and sighed a breath of relief as her eyes went to an emerald green color. She walked out into the moonlight and was now visible to whomever decided to pass by.<p>

Her hair was white though she was only about 15. Much like her 17 year old brother's hair. Her eyes' color changed quite frequently but the emerald green color was the natural one she normally had. Her skin was a fairly light color, but not what would be described as pale. The clothes she wore at the moment was a dark blue skirt with white leggings underneath that went mid-calf on her.

Her shirt was a light blue that went to mid-bicep on her right arm and down to her mid-forearm on her left, it revealed her right shoulder that had a black strap on it and fell down off of her left shoulder revealing another black strap. On her right hand was a fish net glove that went up her forearm to her elbow. On the left hand was a glove that looked like it'd been wrapped on with lace up her forearm to her elbow meeting with the sleeve .

Around her throat was a golden chain with a golden heart locket on it. On her feet she wore particularly comfortable black boots that met with the leggings mid-calf. She had numerous blades hidden all around her. They were out of sight therefore no one suspected her of having anything. She looked completely harmless. Her name was Amane Bakura. 'Just a young girl out in the forest at night. Dressed up in what no one here would wear into a forest. Nothing suspicious about that.' She thought sarcastically to herself as she walked in the direction of the lake.

The lake had a fire-pit off to the right side from where she was coming in from. She steered off in direction of it. There was no fire in the pit but from what light the moon gave off she saw a couple of figures sitting on the logs surrounding the pit. There were voices coming from them but she didn't bother to listen in. Silently, she walked down the soft dirt path coming up to where the figures sat and talked. She heard a laugh come from one of them and quietly chuckled to herself.

Amane approached the already sitting figures and took a seat on a log opposite from them. In the moonlight she could see the white hair of one and the sandy color hair of the other. The two stopped talking and looked over at her.

"How nice of you to join us Amane." The sandy haired one smirked

Amane rolled her eyes ."I can't keep sneaking off like this. They're bound to figure it out sometime." She said back to the smirking figure. The white haired one laughed at him.

"How about some fire-light Amane?" The white-haired one then asked, as sweetly as a King of Thieves could. He gestured to already gathered wood sitting in the pit.

"Fine." Amane simply replied, closing a fist. When she opened it again, fire danced across her fingertips. The orange light shining brightly compared to the moonlight they had to amount with before. She leant down and touched her fingertips to the wood and moved her hand away only as the flames jumped up at an un-natural speed. You could now see the other two figures quite clearly now.

One had white hair, much like her own, and a scar going down the right side of his face. His brown eyes matching her brothers except for the evil purpose visibly shown in them. He wore black shorts and a red jacket type cloak. Simple white flats that could look good on anyone that was tan rested on his feet. His name was Bakura.

The other, looking much like his hikari did when she'd met him, had sandy blond colored hair that stuck up in various places upon the top of his head. The rest went down by his face. His eyes were a purple type color. He had on a black tank-top with tan pants. He wore regular black shoes. He had golden color earrings handing from his ears in points much similar to the Millennium Ring' too was tan but had no scars on him. His hikari's name was Marik Ishtar. But his Yami was called Melvin. But just to bug him, Amane always called him Malik from a mistake he made once.

"There better've been a good reason as to why you called me out here." Amane said once the fire had been lit.

"Of course." Bakura smiled a crooked smile. "You've always enjoyed a bloodbath by the light of the full moon. Now haven't you Amane?"

"Yes." Amane said hesitantly, unsure of what the two were planning for her.

"Well then. That's plenty of reason. Now isn't it?" Bakura said almost chuckling

"Where're you going with this?" Amane asked unsure if she should stay here with the psycho's.

That got a laugh out of Bakura. "They've finally found us." He replied

"So, does that mean we get to do what I think?" Amane asked, her eyes turning light purple with excitement.

Bakura simply nodded and smiled at the young girl.

"Well Malik. You're awfully quiet tonight." Amane said turning toward Melvin.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He growled

Amane smiled teasingly. "And I told you 'no'. You remember that. Don't you?" Amane never bothered trying to hold her tongue around these two. They'd never abandon her. She was too different for that.

She saw Melvin roll his eyes and Bakura chuckled. "She got you there." Bakura said punching his friend in the arm.

Amane smiled at her victory over Melvin. Then remembered why she was here. "So when does it start?" She asked, turning to Bakura.

"As soon as they see the fire." He answered

"So you mean now?" Amane asked looking out toward the lake and up in the trees. There was plenty of movement that she could see and a whole lot of twig snapping that she could hear.

"Yes." Bakura simply responded standing up with Melvin following.

Amane stood up and her eyes flashed to a light red color as she smiled with an evil grin. "This'll be fun." She said quietly while pulling a dagger out of her right boot. She saw Bakura pull out a knife of his own and Melvin as well.

"I don't see the point in you two having your own bodies at night if it's known that you're going to be doing this kind of thing." Amane said as her eyes darkened their red color.

"The Egyptian God's are idiots." Bakura said with a smile.

"Not complete idiots. It's only the nights that the light of the moon is visible. Other then that you two are stuck in other bodies. " Amane said and then quickly added, "By the way, I still don't approve of my brother being used for that."

"How else am I supposed to stay alive?" Bakura questioned not caring for her reasoning.

Amane rolled her eyes ignoring the remark and expertly threw her dagger to her right. There was a shout of pain and Amane broadly smiled an evil smile. "And so it begins." She declared as a spear flew in front of her face. Bakura and Melvin went off in directions separate from her and each other. Amane's eyes flashed into gold as she doused the fire in front of her.


End file.
